This invention relates to a sunshade fitting that can be converted into a veranda curtain fitting.
As is known, conventional sunshade fittings must meet more and more ample and severe requirements because of the variety of types of curtains which modern designs and their environments require. Each of these types of curtains must meet definite requirements with regard to solidity and safety in addition to the primary purely formal and aesthetical requirements. In other words, present curtain fittings must be of a very precise, calculated and functional design without leaving anything or little to improvisation or approximation. This is why the fittings for curtains of the various types accomplish their functions for the type of curtain for which they are designed and on the market there will hardly be a type of fitting which accomplishes more than one function.
It is an object of the curtain fitting of the present invention to eliminate this drawback by providing a curtain fitting which rationally and practically accomplishes two fundamental functions of curtain types, that of the sunshade and that of the veranda curtain.